Consequences
by Haras
Summary: Harry wakes up in the hospital wing, to find that one horrible night in the summer has had some longlasting consequences. Contains Rape and M preg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I came up with this idea a while ago, and haven't managed to get it out of my head. There will be more to come, but I don't know when or how long it'll be.**

**Warning: Contains Rape and M-preg. If you don't like this then please don't read it.**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, and the bright antiseptic light of the hospital wing came into vision. His hand reached to his face, feeling for his glasses, not finding them. He reached blindly for the cabinet at the side, feeling for them, and positioned them on his face. Once he could see properly he looked around himself and his vision came to rest on Hermione sat next to his bedside, her normally calm face, troubled and flushed, streaked with dry tears.

"Her-Hermione." He rasped his throat feeling like he'd been swallowing razorblades. He leant over and brushed her knee with his fingertips. The contact woke her, and she jumped, startled.

"Harry," She exclaimed "You're awake!" a single tear ran down her face and she looked away, lifting a slender hand to hastily brush it away.

"What's wrong?" he questioned quietly. She looked back at him, her eyes searching his drained face.

"I don't know Harry. I don't know how I should be feeling. Happy or Mad, Glad or Sad." She took a deep breath.

"Why Harry? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes implored him to give her an answer, but he didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about. What had so upset her?

"Tell you? Tell you what?" Harry was really confused. What was he meant to have told her, and why was he in the hospital wing?

"You, you let me..." she broke of with a sob, and put her head in her hands. "You let me fall in love with you, when all the time….." She continued, looking back up at him. Harry's brain only caught one important fact from her words.

"You love me?" he whispered reverentially. A ghost of a smile graced his face. Hermione loved him. His insides were dancing for joy. For so long now he'd been falling in love with his best friend, unsure of her feelings. He'd kept it inside, but they'd become closer, spending an increasing amount of time alone together, a thing that kept Harry very happy. It kept Ron quite happy too, his Honeydukes supply had never looked so healthy with all the times Harry had offered him sweets to find an elsewhere to be.

"Yes Harry, I did. All this time I loved you and I thought – I thought that you might have felt something for me too. But you were just being cruel, leading me on. You should have told me Harry, not just played with my feelings like this. Its, it was – hurtful and cruel. And I wouldn't have believed it of you." She broke of again, her breathing heavy with her anger and hurt.

"But, I do feel something for you 'Mione, I Lo..." She cut him off.

"No Harry. You don't feel anything. If you felt even the slightest affection for me, you'd have told me. And I'd have been fine with it. But to pretend like you did. What am I to you? Just some kind of, of plaything. A toy to mess around with whenever you feel like it? Well I'm not Harry. I won't let you do it anymore." She jumped out of her seat, but Harry's hand grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Hermione, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. What have I done to upset you? Why am I even in the hospital wing? And you're wrong. I do feel for you. I love you. And I would never deliberately hurt you. Never"

Hermione started to say something, only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening, and two people entering the room.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, I see you have woken up. You gave us quite a scare." Dumbledore's voice was light as it usually was.

"Sir, I'm a little confused. Why am I here?" Dumbledore carefully studied Harry's face before seeming to come to a decision.

"Well, Harry. You gave us a bit of a scare this morning at breakfast, when you stood to leave and then suddenly collapsed." Madame Pomfrey started fussing over him, bending over him and adjusting his pillows, feeling his forehead and taking his pulse.

"Yes Harry. Have you been feeling ill at all lately?" Harry thought about the headmaster's question.

"Uh, yes I have felt a bit off. And I've been throwing up for the last week too. I thought I'd just got a virus, but to pass out, I guess it must be worse than I thought. And for Hermione to be so upset… What's wrong with me?"

"Harry, nothing is wrong exactly. But something is not quite right." Dumbledore was as cryptic as ever, and his comment left Harry more in the dark than before. He looked from the headmaster's face to Madame Pomfrey's and finally to Hermione's, who was once again crying quietly.

"What? Sorry Professor, but I don't understand.

"Harry, My boy. Are you in an – intimate – relationship?" Madame Pomfrey phrased her enquiry carefully.

"No" Still Harry was no clearer on their point, and Hermione now refused to look at him.

"What Madame Pomfrey means Harry is that you're..." Hermione cut Professor Dumbledore off.

"You're Pregnant Harry. With Child. Do you understand now?" She shouted at the boy-who-lived. Harry stilled.

"What? But I can't be. I'm Male" Harry was lost. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore stood still watching him.

"Do you understand now what you should have told me? If you'd told me you were GAY Harry I wouldn't have had a problem with it, but to hide it, to pretend…"

"But I'm not Gay."

"Harry, you must be. Male pregnancies only occur through Homosexual intercourse, there is no other reason for this pregnancy." Harry was shocked.

"Are-are you _sure_ I'm pregnant." He whispered, his mind casting back briefly to the summer.

"Quite sure Harry." Dumbledore assured him, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm not gay." Harry stated firmly. "I may have an explanation. But I'm not Gay." He lifted Hermione's hand from her lap. "I promise you Hermione, I do love you, I really do. And I am categorically not gay." She looked up at him, tears still leaking from her red-rimmed eyes.

"Then how Harry. Explain it to us."

"I- don't know if I can." He looked away from all of them for the first time, letting his eyes fall on a far corner of the room, finding immense interest in the pattern on the wallpaper.

He felt a hand under his chin, it gently pulled his face back round to the three waiting faces.

"Please, Harry. We want to understand." Hermione's pleading voice pulled at his heartstrings.

"Ok, I'll try." He told them shakily, "but it's hard."

"It was this summer…" He started, his mind flashing back to that wet summer night….

* * *

He'd been doing chores for the Dursley's all day long. It had started early that morning. He'd awoken to his alarm clock trilling out the hour, and had gotten out of bed quickly, going downstairs to make everybody else's breakfast, managing to sneak himself a piece of toast before Petunia came downstairs to oversee his work.

After breakfast, he'd been set to work on the household, being told that the whole house was due its spring clean. He's started on that and had almost finished, when, at four o'clock Vernon had shouted at him that he was to move onto working the garden now. The day was cool and grey, with a tendency to drizzle, and Harry shivered a little as he worked in just a t-shirt. He mowed both lawns, front and back, and trimmed the borders neatly. A man from down the road had walked past with his dog, and told Harry that he was definitely earning his pocket money today. Harry had just nodded to the man, and laughed grimly to himself when the man was out of sight. He continued with his work, weeding all the borders.

Finally it went dark and Harry was allowed inside for tea. His tiny plate of salad was hardly worth calling a meal, but he wolfed it down gratefully, before being shooed upstairs to bed.

It was then that things went downhill.

The Dursley's all followed him to bed, and the house quickly went quiet. He was sure that everyone was asleep and was about to get up and do some Homework, when he heard his bedroom door creak quietly open.

He jolted around to face the door, but could only see a silhouette in the doorway.

"Hello?" He tentatively whispered, unsure who was there. The figure stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. As the figure approached Harry got a clear view of who it was. A familiar face. He relaxed instantly.

He climbed out of bed only for the large man to stand right before him, so close that their chests were touching. He could see the other man's face now, and it was contorted, a strange look on the familiar face.

"What's Going on?" He asked, worried now, about what was happening. The larger man gripped both of Harry's arms roughly, and pushed him backwards, so the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed with a thud.

"What? What's wrong …" Before he could speak the name his mouth was covered by the other mans. He pulled his head away.

"No. What are you doing?" He wondered vaguely why no one had heard his voice when it usually only took a creaky floorboard to waken Vernon.

The other man pushed Harry's shoulders down and back so the boy was forced down onto the bed. Harry realized with a shock what was happening all to clearly. He froze, knowing he couldn't fight the larger man off him.

He could feel hands grabbing at his waistband, pulling his trousers and boxers away.

"No. Please. Don't" He repeated over and over, unable to completely believe this was happening.

His lower half was now completely free of clothing, the other man seemed happy about this, and Harry lay in front of him shivering with the thought of what was to come.

Without warning, the large man grabbed at Harry's hips once more, and lifted the off the bed. He positioned himself between Harry's thin legs. Harry started struggling in earnest once more.

"Stop that" The dark figure growled. The voice sounding almost inhuman. Harry stilled once more. The large figure thrust heavily into Harry and he screamed with pain. White hot agony ran through him like electricity. Tears of humiliation coursed down his cheeks as the other man thrust repeatedly into him, over and over. Harry saw his eyes glaze over finally, and with a groan Harry felt warm liquid coat his insides, pouring salty pain into him. The man put two large hands on Harry's chest, holding him down as he pulled himself out. He stood, and turned around, walking out of the room without another word.

Harry lay there on his bed, warm liquid pooling on the bed beneath him, and sobbed.

* * *

He looked up at Hermione, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, all of whom had anguish and shock written all over their faces. What ever explanation they had expected, this wasn't it.

"Oh Harry" Hermione whispered, and threw her arms around him as they both cried together.

Dumbledore put a hand on Madame Pomfrey's shoulders, and gently pulled her out of the hospital wing to talk, giving the two friends a little privacy.

Harry sat, with Hermione's arms around him and sobbed. He hadn't told them who it was, hadn't told them all how he'd felt, lying on his bed, in humiliation, as he watched the retreating back of his Godfather, Sirius Black.


	2. Harry and Hermione

A/N: Here is a bit more of the story, I'm sorry that anyone reading this has had to wait so long for it, but again, i'm really not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, although hopefully a lot quicker than last time.

Also, I don't own any of this, apart from the plotline. Else I'd be much much richer.

Well, here goes, hope you like it, please review.

* * *

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone? Why? I mean who was it? Did you know them? See them?" Hermione implored into her friends shoulder as she held him tight after his revelations. His shoulders trembled slightly with the weight of the shock he'd just received. He shook his head against hers, a negative response to all of her questions. He wouldn't tell her. Couldn't. He'd seen Sirius since of course, since that night, and the older man hadn't made any acknowledgement of what he'd done. No sign of remorse, in fact he had acted exactly the same as he always had around Harry, Laughing and Joking and almost, fatherly. Well Harry had decided that if that's what he'd wanted then Harry would forget it as well – or try to. Unsuccessfully as it happens, and now This!

Harry let his head rest on Hermione's shoulder; let her hold him as he tried to digest the news that he was pregnant. He couldn't be. He was male for heaven's sake, a boy, not equipped!

Hermione held him for what seemed to both of them like hours, but finally, Harry's trembles subsided. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted him away from her slightly. He looked down, ashamed for her to see his face.

"Harry!" She scolded, hurt that he wouldn't look at her. She place two fingers gently beneath his chin and lifted his face towards hers. She looked into his deep green eyes and saw the pain contained therein.

"This isn't your fault Harry. I understand now. It isn't your fault" She sighed, overwhelmed with the pain she felt, for Harry, what had happened to him, and everything that was yet to happen. A baby, oh god, and under these circumstances too. Harry looked away again as she allowed her fingers to drop from his chin.

"I'll always be here for you Harry, Always. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. Harry I - " She stopped, unsure if that was what he needed to hear right now. Harry's head snapped back to look at her as she cut herself off.

"Don't" he said quietly. Hermione looked at him quizzically, unsure whether he meant don't say it or don't stop saying it. "Don't stop. I – I need to hear it" He mumbled.

"Oh Harry, I love you." She all but whispered to him.

"I – I love you too Hermione." He was quiet then and just looked at her for the longest time.

"Oh god. What am I going to do? I can't be a parent. I'm only sixteen." He whimpered as the situation caught him once more.

"You don't have to worry" Hermione comforted him. "I'll be here. I'll always be here. And so will Ron, and his family, and Professor Dumbledore, and – and Remus and Sirius, and - " Harry started to cry softly again at the sound of that name, but Hermione mistook it as another reaction to his situation.

"It'll all be alright Harry, You'll see" she whispered as she pulled him close to her again.

"How can you know that? How" He sobbed

"Harry, you can't let whoever did this win. They can't win Harry. You're stronger than that. The best revenge is to carry on and live your life. To make the most of this situation. To look upon this baby as something to be happy about, grateful for. Because in all this pain, is a little child that didn't ask to be born, didn't ask to be created in these circumstances, but nonetheless is coming. And if you let it can be the happiest thing in your life one day. I know its hard right now Harry, I get that. And its going to be hard for a long time. But one day, you'll be thankful for this child. And I'll be right there with you, all the way. We don't need anybody else. Do we?"

Hermione's impassioned plea made Harry stop and think. She was right. This baby was an innocent. It hadn't caused any of his pain. It hadn't asked for this. He made a resolution with himself there and then. To be happy about this child. He knew from her words that he would have Hermione's support, come what may, and well, he didn't need anything or anyone else. Just her. He held on to her tightly, grasping her smaller hand in his.

"ahem" a quiet cough alerted the both of them to another presence in the medical ward. They looked around to see Professor Dumbledore standing by the door, awaiting acknowledgement.

"Professor" Harry's voice was quiet. Hermione sat silently on the bed next to him, her hand still holding tightly to his, providing silent support, the strength he lacked.

"Harry, we need to discuss this. What has happened to you is very serious, and you have a huge amount to deal with in consequence. I have sent owls to both Sirius and Remus, and I expect they will be here as soon as they can." Harry stiffened but said nothing. "Now, Harry, is there anything you can tell us about this man? Did you get a good look at his face? Would you recognize him?"

Harry shook his head mutely. His eyes dried up and he resolved to cry about his situation any longer, especially in front of _him_.

"Very well. If you should need to talk to me, Harry, or if you remember anything at all, you know where to find me. I can understand that the next few days will be hard on you, and your friends, so you, and Ron and Hermione are excused from classes for the rest of this week. Of course, the student body will be told nothing of your problems. And the staff will only be told basics on a need to know basis. You are completely safe here Harry. I will leave you to your friends tonight; a rather anxious Mr Weasley is still waiting in the corridor. Madame Pomfrey thinks it best hat you remain here for tonight, and should you have need of her, she resides at the end of the room, as I am sure you are aware. Goodnight, Harry, Hermione." With a bow to each student, and a troubled glance over Harry, Dumbledore stood and slowly left the hospital wing.

As he left they could hear Ron's voice worriedly asking after Harry. Hermione looked to him, and Harry sighed.

"I suppose I had better tell him now" Harry spoke defeatedly.

"You don't have to, you know Harry." She assured him "You could tell him tomorrow, after you've spoken to Sirius and Remus. I'll stay with you tonight. If you want." She added as an afterthought.

"Thank You Hermione" he replied gratefully. "I don't want to be alone" inside he was worried though. What would happen when he told them tomorrow? How would Sirius react? Would he show any signs of what he'd done? Remorse? Harry didn't think so. Didn't think Sirius had any remorse at all. In fact, he wondered if he'd even cared about what he'd done to Harry.

Still, Harry thought to himself, only time would tell. He leant into Hermione and prepared himself for Ron's questions.


	3. Telling Sirius and Remus

Sirius raced into the hospital wing followed closely by Remus.

"Harry?" He looked around frantically. The letter he'd received from Dumbledore had simply stated that Harry was unwell and was in the hospital Wing. The man himself had not said a great deal more when they flooed into his office this morning, simply told them that Harry needed to talk to them and was still ensconced in the hospital wing. Sirius' frantic eyes found Harry lying, small and pale, in the middle of a hospital bed, talking quietly to Hermione who held tightly onto his hand. At the sound of his name, Harry and Hermione looked up. Hermione's grip tightened on his hand as she looked to him to assess whether she wanted him to stay. He shook his head a fraction of an inch, and smiled at her gratefully. Hermione stood and gently let go of his hand.

"I'll just leave you alone" She spoke quietly to Sirius, before turning and giving Harry another glance and a small smile, "I'll come back later Harry." She walked slowly from the hospital wing, nodding a greeting to Remus as she passed him.

Sirius took a small step towards Harry, but stopped when he flinched.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry simply looked away, unsure of himself, unsure that he had the strength to get through the next few moments, let alone the next few years to come. He took a deep breath and looked up, into his godfather's eyes. Sirius continued speaking, everything coming out in a rush. There was no sign of recognition in the man's demeanour. No sign that he realised what he'd done to Harry.

"Why are you in the hospital wing? What's happened? The letter Dumbledore sent us didn't say... was there an accident?"

"Sirius, I'm ok, I – I just....." He sighed, waited a beat then took a deep breath before continuing. He decided he might as well just get it over with. Sirius had not acted any differently towards him since that night. In fact he had acted like it hadn't happened at all, so Harry certainly wasn't going to bring it up. No. He'd just tell them the news, and see what happened. He took another deep breath.

"I'm Pregnant."

Sirius and Remus both stilled and blanched.

"P-pregnant?" Sirius almost whispered. Harry thought he sounded scared, perhaps he now realised what he'd done to his godson. Perhaps now was when it would all come to light, all be revealed. Harry didn't think he'd have the strength for that. He started trembling slightly, wishing that he'd asked Hermione to stay, but then he wasn't sure if he wanted her to find out about Sirius anyway. Wasn't entirely sure why she still wanted to be around him now that she knew what had happened to him, he was dirty, used goods. And now he was going to become a parent because of it. A parent... at sixteen.

Sirius almost collapsed into the chair that Hermione had recently vacated, his face pale and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Pregnant?" He asked again, his voice a mere whisper in the silence of the hospital wing. "but... how? I mean, you're.... well you're a boy Harry, not a girl. This just isn't right. This can't happen." He stopped and looked into his godsons eyes.

"It can Sirius" the boy spoke quietly, "a boy can get pregnant after intercourse with another man. Did you not know that?" There was an accusatory hint behind his words, but neither Sirius nor Remus caught it.

"Another man? Harry... I didn't realise. You never said you were.... gay?" Remus was confused. He'd not thought... all the times he'd seen Harry around other people, with his classmates. He's thought there might have been something between him and Hermione, especially the way she had been holding his hand as they'd entered. But now this. There was no other explanation. He'd misread the signs. He hoped Hermione hadn't, she'd be crushed.

"I'm not." Harry spoke determinedly. It was the strongest his voice had been all morning, and as he spoke, he looked straight into his godfathers eyes. But whatever he had expected to find in those eyes, he didn't see it. Nothing, not a trace of any recognition or remembrance of that night. Well. If that was how it was going to be. Harry wasn't going to tell the world either.

"But Harry. If you're not....then why? How?" Sirius thoughts were jumbled. His sixteen year old godson had just announced that he was pregnant as a result of intercourse with another man, and now he was telling them he wasn't gay. He refused to let himself think of any other possibility until Harry told them outright. It may just have been experimentation, he thought to himself. Sometimes teenagers like to experiment, just to find out, but without a thought to the consequences. Although Harry would not have known about these consequences, hell, Sirius hadn't really known, except in some vague half remembered way.

Remus thoughts were running far more clearly. He'd seen the look in Harry's eyes that had told him in no uncertain terms that this was not the result of any experimentation. Had seen the way that he'd looked so sad and thoughtful as they'd entered the room, the way Hermione had been whispering comforting words to him as she held onto his hand. His brain locked onto the one possible explanation and screamed the word NO until it filled his head. He couldn't take his eyes off the small, rather frightened looking young boy in the hospital bed, waiting for him to confirm his fears, hoping there could possibly be another reason.

For his part, Harry looked away from them both. He'd not found what he'd been looking for in Sirius' eyes, and he couldn't bear to look at him as he told them both what had happened to him, what Sirius had done to him. He knew he had to tell Remus, from the way Remus had looked at him just now he'd already half figured it out, but he wouldn't tell him who. Not unless Sirius showed some sign of recognition, of remorse. No. No-one would know but him.

"I'm not gay" He repeated, looking down at his folded hands on the bedspread in front of him. "And this wasn't any experimentation" He confirmed. Sirius went a shad paler, and Remus sank into the nearest chair. His thoughts confirmed. His brain continued to scream NO over and over again, till it took real concentration to listen to the words Harry was still speaking. He wouldn't make him tell them this more than once because he'd been unable to listen. Harry continued in a quiet, shaky voice, "It was a night this summer, I was in my room at the Dursley's when I heard a sound in my room" he told them "I called out and the next thing I knew, there was a man, holding onto my arms. He pushed me down and held my on my bed, and... And then..." Harry broke off, unable to say anything more. Unable to describe the act, or show the pain it had caused him to the man that had caused it. A single tear trickled down his cheek, and he cursed himself for breaking his vow to shed no more tears over this. And for showing this sign of weakness in front of Sirius. His godfather leaned forward and spoke one word, barely constrained anger underlying the false overlay of calm he tried to portray. Of course he's angry, Harry thought to himself, he doesn't want his little secret out, doesn't want me to tell.

"Who?" Remus eyes snapped to Sirius, he could see the anger radiating from the man. This was not what Harry needed right now, even though this was the question he wanted the answer to as well... even though he could feel the same anger bubbling in his chest. He pushed it away. There would be a time for anger, and this wasn't it. Harry needed them.

Harry didn't answer Sirius question straight away. He shook his head slowly. "I-I didn't see him" he stumbled over the words, trying to make Sirius see that he wouldn't tell, trying to take some of the large mans anger away, cause what else could he be angry over? It didn't work; the words only seemed to make the man angrier. Sirius stood roughly.

"Think, Harry. Are you sure you didn't see? Who was it?" The man growled at him. Harry trembled in the bed. He shook his head once more but found himself unable to speak.

"Sirius" Even to himself, Remus voice sounded unnaturally calm. The ex-captive snapped his head to look at him, and Remus saw the agony in his eyes. The pain that he had not prevented this from happening. Remus felt the same pain; an ache deep inside his chest that he knew would never heal.

The sound of his name, the pain echoed in Remus eyes' was enough to jolt Sirius back to the present. To the present where his godson was lying in a hospital bed, shaking, having told them something terrible had happened to him and there were going to be massive consequences for them all. And all he could think about was killing the person responsible for causing so much pain. Another thought worried away at the back of his brain, buried so deep he didn't even notice it. Hidden from even himself. Sirius sat once more next to Harry, and leant forward, reaching for the boy's hand. Harry flinched slightly, and then seemed to force himself to be still.

"Oh Harry" Sirius whispered, before changing his reach and pulling the boy into a hug. He didn't notice how Harry had stiffened slightly at the contact, or that there was no other reaction from the boy. He just held him, because that's what he felt he needed to do. When Sirius felt that Remus had moved closer to them, he let go of Harry to let the other man say what he needed to. Only to be taken by surprise when he saw the man's face, tears in his eyes for this boy, this boy whom they both loved. Remus reached for Harry and pulled him to his chest; Harry melted into his arms and let himself feel all of the pain he'd been trying so hard to ignore. Remus whispered into Harry's ear as he cried, telling him that everything would be alright, that they'd both be there for him. Harry startled when he said that, when Remus said everything would be alright.

"But it's not." He whispered back, and the werewolf found he had nothing to say to that. It wasn't going to be alright. And nothing he could say would change that.


	4. Returning to the Tower

Harry left the hospital wing that evening, whilst the student body were in the great hall for dinner. After discussing it with Harry, Hermione had told Ron about Harry's 'situation' in brief while he'd been talking to Sirius and Remus. She'd wanted to make sure that Harry wouldn't have to deal with any freak outs; he really didn't need that on top of everything else. As Hermione had expected the news had brought on a freak out of epic proportions. He shouted, screamed, swore and denied it was possible. Finally, once he'd accepted that not only was it possible, but was definitely happening – to his best friend no less – he'd broken down and cried in Hermione's arms for his friend and in all Hermione was very glad that Harry hadn't had to deal with it. The return while the tower and halls would be empty was thought by all to be the best thing for Harry, providing time to reacclimatise to his home and his friends after receiving his startling news with few distractions. It would also provide the three friends time to discuss things, and to begin to come to terms with the situation at hand.

Hermione went to the hospital wing alone to meet Harry, a still rather upset Ron waiting in the common room for them both. She was glad that Harry would be back amongst friends from tonight onwards, the large mostly empty hospital wing afforded him far too much time to think and brood upon both past and future. At least in Gryffindor tower there would always be noise and a friendly face to take his mind away from his problems for a short time. For his part Harry was also relieved to escape the hospital wing and the strict eye of Madame Pomfrey. He knew she meant well, but all of her advice made him feel restricted and under immense pressure.

The long walk from the hospital wing to Gryffindor tower was quiet, neither Harry nor Hermione speaking much, both preferring to stay within their own thoughts of what the future holds for both of them. Harry gladly took the silent strength that Hermione was offering him, and as they approached the fat lady he quietly spoke the password, his shaking voice betraying his calm exterior. As the portrait swung open, Hermione whispered to him;

"It'll be ok Harry. Ron and I are both here for you." She placed her arm around his waist and he briefly sunk into her support, before pulling himself together again and stepping through the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Ron stood from the couch as he heard his friends entered the common room. His emotions were still raw after what Hermione had told him, but he knew that he had to be strong now, Harry needed him to be strong. Harry stepped fully into the room, followed closely by Hermione.

"Alright, Ron" Harry responded in a quiet, cracked voice. Ron took a step forwards, unsure still of how to act, of what to do. Both boys stood facing each other, neither knowing quite what to do. Hermione shook her head impatiently

"Honestly, Boys!" She stated with amusement evident in her voice. She stepped up close and pulled both boys into a three way hug. They stayed in the hug for long moments, each one drawing comfort and strength from the longstanding friendship between them.

After a while they took a step back and Ron looked his best friend in the face, seeing the emotion and the exhaustion written there he decided that Harry didn't need any more heavy difficult conversations right now, and made a decision.

"Game of Chess mate?"

"Alright, yeah" Harry replied, a smile forming on his face. As Harry set about pulling out the board and setting out the pieces Hermione settled in next to him.

"This could be the game I actually win!" laughed Harry. They settled into the game, each wincing when a piece was smashed into smithereens. Ron looked up at Hermione halfway through the game, and she beamed back at him. He relaxed back into the game and the easy banter back and forth with Harry. This had definitely been the right thing to do.

After Ron had won the next three games of chess, again, the rest of the Gryffindors returned to the tower, and the common room started to get crowded and louder. The three friends had settled back into their easy banter, laughing back and forth as they gently teased each other. The other sixth year Gryffindors joined them around the table they'd been using to play chess.

"Feelin Better Harry?" asked Seamus. Harry gave him a weak smile and nodded, settling back in the chair to let Dean play attempt to beat Ron. Hermione settled against his side and rested her head softly upon his shoulder. He picked up her small hand and held it in his own larger one, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over the back of it. She smiled into his shoulder and closed her eyes, as exhausted by the events of the past 24 hours as he was. Parvati and Lavender sitting either side of Ron noticed instantly the sudden change in the dynamics of the relationship. They looked at each other over the top of Ron's head and grinned, they would have to grill Hermione about it when they could get her alone.

"Harry, Hermione, Y'alright?" A familiar voice startled them awake a short while later. They both looked up at the voice and Ron's concerned face swam into view. They looked from Ron to each other and realised how closely they'd been intertwined while they slept. Each gave the other embarrassed smiles before turning back to the other Gryffindors.

"Yeah, alright. Just a bit tired mate" Harry murmured a bit sheepishly. Hermione nodded her assent.

"But it's only half eight" Ron told them bluntly.

"Well... it's been a long few days, Harry's still not 100% and I've been looking after him" replied Hermione. "I think its best that we get to bed" Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, shattered" he agreed. "Definitely time for bed." They made a move towards the dormitory stairs, still holding hands.

"Well, goodnight then, see you in a bit Harry, in the morning Hermione." There was a chorus of 'goodnights' and 'feel better Harry's'. As they reached the stairwells to their respective dorms, they looked at each other shyly. Harry thought to himself how weird that feeling was Here he was, a sixteen year old pregnant boy, feeling shy about kissing his best-friend-but-maybe-more good night. They'd told each other they'd loved each other the day before, but now they were standing here afraid to kiss each other goodnight in front of their friends it seemed.

"Well, goodnight, Hermione" he whispered, and bent to kiss her at the side of her mouth. She turned her head towards him so their lips met, ever so briefly. "G'night Harry" she whispered as her face blushed pink (rather prettily, Harry thought to himself). They heard giggles behind them, and turned to look at their classmates, snickering at their chasteness.

"Oh sod off you lot" Harry mumbled as he too blushed. They turned away and headed up the stairs to their dormitories, their fingertips lingering as their hands parted ways.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awoken unceremoniously by a wave of intense nausea. Barely making it to the bathroom before the meagre contents of his stomach made reappearance, he heaved over the toilet bowl, dry sobbing as this made it more real somehow. He really was pregnant, it had happened. In just over 7 and a half months time his whole world would change. He felt another presence in the room, wondering how he'd explain this to his roommates he began to lift his head to look at the newcomer, but before he could he felt a soothing hand rub his back and offer him a cool glass of water.

"Y'ok Harry mate?" Ron's calm voice asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not really, no." Was his short reply, before he heaved again.

"It'll be ok you know mate. Me and Mione are here for you. And Remus and Sirius and Dumbledore, they are too." Harry stiffened at the one name, before collapsing away from the toilet, fairly certain that he was done throwing up.

"It's not fair" he mumbled miserably to Ron "Why me? Why is it always me? I just wanted to be normal. But no, the boy who lived, the freak... now this! I'm pregnant Ron, at sixteen. And i'm not even gay. I mean, I love Hermione. I thought we were actually going to have something together, but now? Why would she want me know? I'm just a freak, a dirty, used freak!" he buried his head into his knees and sobbed miserably, letting all of his feelings of injustice soak into his pyjama bottoms.

"Harry it's going to be ok. You are not a freak. Hermione knows this, and you are not dirty, and nor does she think so. This situation, yeah, its messed up, but we're all in it together. You're our friend Harry, and what happened to you was awful, and the consequences you're stuck with are crap. But we'll help you through. We aren't going anywhere Harry."

Harry looked up at him, misery etched across his features.

"Thanks Ron"

"Everything alright?" questioned a sleepy voice from the doorway. Both boys looked up to see Neville's yawning figure.

"Yeah, Harry's just still feeling a little under the weather" Ron told him. Harry nodded, forcing a small smile across his features. Ron stood up.

"You ok now though Har?" Ron asked, pushing himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm good" he answered after taking a moment to assess whether he needed to throw up again. He took the hand that Ron offered to help himself up. He bent over the sink to steady himself on suddenly wobbly feet, and then ran the tap and splashed soothing cold water over his face and taking a deep breath. Ron moved to the next sink and the three boys began the process of getting ready for the day.

* * *

A short while later Harry and Ron made their way into the common room and sat themselves into two big squashy chairs to wait for Hermione before heading to breakfast. They didn't have long to wait. She flew down the stairs and threw herself into the chair next to Harry.

"Those two are so irritating!" she exclaimed.

"Parvati and Lavender bugging you Herm?"

"Yes, they... they're just so... Infuriating" she shook her head and leaned forward.

"Anyway, Good morning boys. Did you sleep well?" she enquired.

"Yeah, like a log. Till Harry's rude awakening this morning" Ron chuckled. Hermione's head snapped to look at Harry. She took in his pale face and her levels of concern shot up. She picked up his hand,

"Are you ok?" she asked hurriedly. Harry nodded at her.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous this morning, but i guess that's going to happen isn't it" his voice was small and he lowered his head to look at his stomach where his other hand briefly touched. Hermione looked at him comfortingly and squeezed his hand.

"Not for too long, and I bet Madame Pomfrey can give you something to help, how about we go and see her after breakfast." She squeezed his hand, and Harry brightened.

"Yeah, Breakfast! Oh, I could eat a cow!" He smiled and stood up, pulling Hermione with him. She giggled as he pulled her close, tucking her under his arm.

"Coming Ron?" he enquired as they made their way to the portrait hole.

Ron shot after them like a rocket.


	5. Starting to change

Harry looked quizzically at himself in the bathroom mirror a few weeks later. Following Harry's exit from the hospital wing, Hermione had taken him back to Madame Pomfrey as promised, who had fussed over him some more and then provided him with a daily dose of anti-nausea potion with instructions to return should it not work. Thankfully, however, it had and Harry had felt surprisingly normal since taking it. Now though, as he had dressed he realised that his school trousers had become very tight. Too tight in fact and now they would no longer fasten. He turned to the side and examined his reflection carefully, running his hands down across his abdomen, and noticed how his previously flat and toned stomach muscles now bulged slightly. Not much, but the bulge was still there.

He sighed deeply, he had known this day was coming, it had to. But even though he had been prepared for it, the realization that his clothes no longer fit him still stunned him. He took another breath, supposing that he should probably get used to it. After all, he would probably be expanding a deal more over the next few months. He was almost four months into his pregnancy now, and he was grateful that he'd made it this far without anyone else finding out. Hermione and Ron knew of course, and the staff, but they'd been very subtle in the adaptations they had made for Harry in classes. Remus and Sirius had been in constant contact, and while the frequent letters and visits from Remus provided Harry with comfort and a feeling of support, he could not say the same for the contact with Sirius. The man had still not made any acknowledgement of what he'd done to Harry, in fact he'd been offering the same comfort and support that Remus had, but this had only made Harry feel confused and tense, as his friends, and indeed his godfather had noticed. Indeed, Ron had asked him only a few days earlier why he'd been so angry with Sirius during his latest visit. He'd felt, with a sense of relief, Sirius withdrawing from him slightly. That should make this easier, he thought to himself.

Shaking his head to bring himself back into the present Harry considered the problem at hand. He had to go down for breakfast, and to classes, but his school trousers wouldn't fasten, and his dorm-mates would soon be rising and entering the bathroom. Taking a step backwards, he sank onto the single chair in the corner of the room.

"What do I do now?" He asked no-one in particular.

"A-about what?" came a sleepy, yawning reply. Harry jumped up, spinning to face the door. He saw Ron's tall frame standing just inside the door, closing it quietly behind him. At the sight of his friend, Harry relaxed.

"About this" Harry demonstrated his problem.

"Ah" Ron looked up at his friends face. "I see." He pondered the problem for a few seconds.

"My trousers aren't any bigger than yours, but my school jumper is. You could wear that to cover the trousers, and we could ask Hermione if she knows how to enlarge clothes?" he suggested hopefully. Harry considered for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Worth a try" he conceded. Ron quickly fetched his jumper, and Harry pulled it over his head and checked the mirror again. The jumper hung low enough that it completely disguised the fact that his trousers were undone. He didn't feel completely comfortable, and he wouldn't chance the whole day like this, but hopefully Hermione would be able to help. He smiled at Ron,

"Thanks Mate. I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Hermione then." He was anxious for a solution that would allow him to attend class, as well as an opportunity to see his girlfriend. Girlfriend. The thought still made him shiver in happiness. Hermione and he had been officially together since he had left the hospital wing. It had been quite a shy conversation that they'd had the morning following his return to the tower, but they had both agreed that this was what they wanted, and Hermione agreed with Harry's suggestion that they take it slowly at first. She had been a great source of comfort and support to him the last few weeks, although they had not talked much about the future, and the situation that he was in. He knew that soon they would have to though, but he got the feeling that Hermione would be there with him whatever the future held. Smiling to himself Harry reached the empty common room and slumped into a sofa next to the fire to wait for Hermione.

He didn't have long to wait, as Hermione flew down the stairs a couple of minutes later. She saw him staring into the fire and a big grin lit her features as she approached him.

"Morning Harry" She spoke brightly, looking down at him.

"Good Morning Hermione" He stood to greet her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?" He enquired. Hermione nodded in answer, a question glancing across her face. It was unusual for Harry to be up before her.

"I need your help" Harry sighed, looking down at himself. Hermione was puzzled.

"With what?" Harry lifted the jumper he was wearing slightly, allowing Hermione's gaze to fall on the open waistband of his trousers.

"They won't close." He stated bluntly, a slightly forlorn look on his face. Hermione felt her heart clench. Although they had both known that this would happen, now that it had it made the situation more real. The last few weeks they had avoided all thought of what had happened top Harry and what was going to happen, especially after Madame Pomfrey's potions had cured the morning sickness. But now, now it was real, actually happening. A look of understanding and empathy crossed her face, and she leaned forward to envelope her boyfriend into a tight embrace.

"Oh Harry" she whispered into his ear. He allowed himself to feel the comfort in her arms for a second, before stepping out of her embrace, focussed on the task at hand.

"I can't go to classes like this; do you know how to enlarge clothes?" He asked urgently. He wanted a solution before any of the other Gryffindors arrived in the common room. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"We'll need to get you some more trousers Harry." She told him, "and some other clothes as well. I'm sorry; I just don't know the spells. Maybe..." she trailed off, thinking.

"Maybe What?" He asked her. She looked at him silently for a second.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore could help us?" She offered. Harry sighed again, silently accepting what she'd said. He didn't like it, but could see no other option.

"Come with me?" He asked hopefully, holding out his hand. Hermione smiled brightly, and took his hand at once.

"Of course."

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office short time later, still holding hands, both in thought about the fact that Harry was starting to show, and what this meant. Harry stepped up to the gargoyle, and quietly offered the password that Dumbledore had entrusted to him shortly after he'd found out about the baby. Just in case, he'd said at the time.

"Sugar Quills" The gargoyle smiled, and slowly moved aside, Harry and Hermione quickly stood on the spiralling steps as they began to move to save themselves the long climb. They quickly reached Professor Dumbledore's office, and knocked on the door. An invitation to enter could be heard, so they opened the door and entered slowly.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" Dumbledore enquired with a twinkle in his eye. Harry shifted nervously, not saying anything. He sent a panicked glance at Hermione who caught it and stepped forward slightly, taking the attention away from her boyfriend.

"Well, Headmaster, it's just that, um... "she shook herself to help her get the words out. "it's just that Harry's clothes no longer really fit him, and I don't know how to enlarge them. C-could you -?" Hermione stuttered out all in a rush. Dumbledore nodded quietly, the twinkle fading from his eyes. He became rather solemn, and the regret that his young student was facing such consequences from a horrific event that occurred when he was supposed to be safe and guarded under Albus' protection could be seen across his face instead.

"I see." He said a long moment later, when he spoke again however his voice was brighter. "Well Harry, I believe that the time may have come for a shopping trip then." Harry's face paled, he really didn't want to shop for clothes in the middle of the school year, what if someone saw him? Rumours about why he wasn't at school would start, and what if he bought maternity clothes and was spotted. Even worse!

"C-can't we just enlarge my clothes Professor?" He asked timidly. He really didn't want to go shopping! It was horrid at the best of times, without having to avoid being seen as well.

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid it is not that easy. Yes we could enlarge your clothes for now, but as time passes they will need further enlargement, and it is not practical for you to have to visit me every time they need this. You need properly devised maternity clothes which will grow to accommodate your body. I will arrange for you to visit Diagon alley today, you shall be excused from your classes. Now, would you like Sirius to escort you?"

"No!" Harry shook his head strongly. "C-could Remus take me? And could Hermione maybe come?" he asked, not looking at the headmaster. Dumbledore looked from Harry to Hermione, slightly confused by Harry's vehemence that he did not want to spend the time with his Godfather. Sirius had spoken to him about Harry's slight hostility towards him following his last visit, and seeing it now made him wonder if Harry didn't in some small way blame Sirius slightly for not preventing what had happened to him.

"I don't see why not Harry, Miss Granger is quite far ahead in her studies, she should even be able to aid you in catching up the work you shall miss today. I shall get in touch with Remus immediately. Perhaps you would like to partake of breakfast in the Great Hall while I do so?" Harry and Hermione nodded,

"Thank you Headmaster." They chorused, Hermione sending the older man a bright smile before she once more took Harry's hand and led him out of the large office.

Albus Dumbledore sat for a few more moments, musing over Harry's reluctance to see his Godfather. He really must discuss this with the boy. If Harry needed someone to blame, surely the blame must lie at his own feet for not better protecting Harry at his relatives house, and not with Sirius who had done nothing but follow Dumbledore's instructions. He sighed, feeling weary, and pulled himself out of his chair and over to the fireplace to floo Remus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione reached the Great Hall and Gryffindor table, slumping down into seats opposite Ron who paused in filling his mouth long enough to nod at their arrival.

"Ere oo bee?" He asked around a mouthful of sausage. Hermione shot him a disgusted look.

"Really Ronald. Swallow" Ron took her advice, and took a huge swallow.

"Morning Hermione. Where've you two been?" He asked again, with his mouth empty.

"We went to see Professor Dumbledore about Harry's _problem_" She whispered. Ron looked at Harry and nodded. In a louder voice, Hermione continued.

"We're neither of us feeling too well, so Madame Pomfrey has told us to take the day out of classes to rest. Sorry Ron. We'll have to borrow your notes later." She gave him a look that told him she'd be checking his notes to ensure that he'd paid attention to his classes in her absence. Ron nodded slowly, getting the idea. They ate their breakfast slowly, and quietly. Once they were finished Ron spoke again.

"Ok, Hermione, Harry. Will you be returning to the tower after breakfast? I'll see you after classes have finished. Hope you both feel better." As he got up to leave he shot a meaningful glance at Hermione then nodded almost imperceptibly in Harry's direction. Hermione looked over at her boyfriend and saw how downcast he looked, staring into his empty bowl of porridge forlornly. Hermione reached under the table and picked up his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"C'mon Harry, Let's get back to the tower and have some rest. " She stood from the table, pulling him up with her, and led him gently back to the tower. Once they were along, She started talking to him.

"Harry, it's going to be ok. We knew that this would happen, we just need to get some clothes and everything will be alright again" she spoke quickly, as if trying to convince herself as much as him. "I'm surprised that your trousers won't fasten," she continued, "I mean I can't even see a difference..." She continued babbling at him all the way to the tower, only pausing briefly to voice the password to the Fat Lady.

Only once inside the common room and sure that no one was around to hear them did Harry stop dead, pulling Hermione to a stop as well, as she still had hold of his hand. As she jerked to a stop, her talking ceased and she turned to look at him. He was ghostly pale, and trembling slightly. She could see unshed tears gathered in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry" she whispered.

"It's not ok though Hermione, is it?" He demanded of her. "This is really happening, I am really pregnant and in about 6 months time I'm going to be someone's parent! Alone. How can I do this alone? I don't know what I'm doing, Why should I? Why is this happening to _ME_? This isn't FAIR!" He shouted the last word, with a tear finally over spilling. Hermione looked at him, shocked. She had thought he had reconciled himself to being a parent, he'd not brought it up for weeks, and why on earth did he think he'd be alone?

"No Harry. It isn't fair. And yes, you are going to be a parent. But you aren't going to be alone. Whatever makes you think that?" She really was confused. Surely Harry must realise that both herself and Ron would alway be there to support him, as would Sirius and Remus. And she was sure that the headmaster would be as well, and their other friends once they found out... she told him as much.

"Yes Hermione, I know that. But I'll still be a single parent, and, and who's going to want me now though? I'm dirty, and damaged, with a child... yes that sounds like a great prospect to me..." Hermione cut him off, taking a step towards him.

"Harry, you don't have to do this single handed, I'll be there with you every step of the way. I Love you. You aren't dirty, or damaged. Yes something terrible happened to you, and I'd do anything to take that away, but I can't, and something good has come out of this." She spoke quickly, taking another step towards him and raising her hand to touch his still relatively flat abdomen. "This baby, Harry, this baby is something good... and... and I'm going to be here, with you, helping you in every way you need. Harry, Harry I love you."

He looked at her for a moment, a few tears had escaped from her eyes too. He let another tear fall, and then closed the last distance between them, pulling her into his arms. She returned the embrace, holding him tight, and together they sank to the floor, kneeling and holding each other.

"I love you too Hermione. Thank you, I love you" He murmured over and over into her hair, letting the last few tears fall. After a short while, they both calmed, and simply remained kneeling on the floor, holding one another tightly.

This is how Remus found them when he entered the common room a short while later, ready to escort the teenagers on their shopping trip. He stood and looked at them for a moment, his heart aching for his friend's son, and the difficult times he faced. Hermione was the first to realise that they were no longer alone and glanced up with a slightly panicked expression which relaxed into a soft smile when she recognised Remus. She gave Harry a final squeeze and pulled slightly backwards, whispering another "I Love You" as she did so, Harry looked up, confused before he too registered Remus' presence. He stood carefully, helping Hermione up as he did so, and ran a hand over his outer robes to smooth them before turning to greet his former professor.

"Hi Remus" He spoke in a brighter tone than he'd used all morning. "Are you taking us to Diagon Alley?" He questioned. The man in question nodded, placing a bright smile on his face for Harry.

"Indeed Harry," He smiled, "I shall be accompanying the two of you on your shopping trip." He steeped further into the common room, towards a particularly comfortable looking armchair. "Why don't the two of you get yourselves ready while I wait here, then we'll be off?" He suggested, settling himself amongst the squashy cushions and taking out a small paperback to read while he waited. The two teens smiled at each other before turning up their respective staircases to grab outer clothes and money. Remus shook his head at their antics and set to reading the next chapter of his book. It really was quite interesting, and knowing these teenagers as he did, he may have a while to wait.


End file.
